Spike's Bloody
by PuffMcDragon
Summary: Takes place at beginning of season 7. Mostly about Spike. Lots of flashbacks, so we got some 'Fanged Foursome' stuff. It's got Buffy/Spike, Drusilla/Spike, and Harmony/Spike, so enjoy. (But it's mostly Buffy/Spike.)
1. Prologue

Title: Spike's Bloody  
  
Author name: PuffMcDragon  
  
Email address: puff-mcdragon@excite.com  
  
Feedback: As much as possible.  
  
Spoilers: Slight season seven, but not much.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike, Drusilla/Spike, Harmony/Spike  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and its character are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No Infringement was intended. Also thank you to Doug Petrie who wrote the season five episode "Fool for Love" and Nick Marck who directed it. Some of my scenes will be borrowed from those flashbacks. As well I have also used scenes in my flashbacks from seasons two to six.  
  
Summary: Takes place at beginning of season 7. Mostly about Spike. Lots of flashbacks, so we got some 'Fanged Foursome' stuff. It's got Buffy/Spike, Drusilla/Spike, and Harmony/Spike, so enjoy. (But it's mostly Buffy/Spike.)  
  
Prologue  
  
Buffy fell hard to the graveyard floor as the vampire kneeled attempting to taste the blood that few before him ever have. As Buffy struggled under the strength of this vampire that could have been no less than 250 pounds she reached around for something, well anything, to stake him with. Finding nothing she continued to struggle.  
  
"No, this can't be it," she thought, "not just some stray vampire. Not just some vamp she happened to stumble upon on one night of patrol. Not after the Master, Angelus, Dracula, Not just 'some vamp.'  
  
As she felt his breath at his neck she closed her eyes and breathed in hoping it would be over soon, not to be brought back.this time.When suddenly his face shot up, his eyes opened wide staring her in the face as the deathly scream of a soul being released is sent through the air and he explodes into dust floating into the air.  
  
Noticing she's still alive Buffy quickly shoots her eyes open to see the figure standing before her. Feeling herself fill with more hatred than she thought she had in her she just stares at him.  
  
He looks different now. He's thinner, his hair is fussled and falls over his eyes. The formerly youthful hair colour is now faded into a thin light brown. But she knew who he was. She would never forget. Yet all she could bring herself to say was,  
  
"You shouldn't have come back."  
  
"Is that right?" he said extending his hand.  
  
Forcing herself up she replied, "Right."  
  
"I'm sorry.for everything," was all he could say.  
  
Turning and walking away she, "Sorry doesn't cut it Spike."  
  
Whispering to himself all he could bring himself to say as his eyes filled with tears is, "I still am sorry, Pet." Than he just continued to watch her as she walked away from him and out of the graveyard. But he knew, no matter how much she wanted it, not out of his life. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
London, 1879; A backhand came across the face of a young man no more than 25 years.  
  
"You poor disgrace," said the older man with a strong English accent. "You shame your family with this poetry of yours. Ah, young William, why could you have made me proud?"  
  
"Father, I'm sorry," was all the dark haired boy could spit out.  
  
"Your sorry? Were you sorry sorry when you ran away as your younger sister was beaten to death by those, 'vampires' you called them?" William's father yelled.  
  
"Please," William muttered under his breath.  
  
"Please, please," his father mocked, "your not even worth another beating my boy." With that his father walked away from William lying bloody on the floor.  
  
  
  
Sunnydale, 2002; "Spike, is that you?" Clem asked as Spike stumble into his old crypt.  
  
"Bloody well hope not," Spike said forcing himself over to Clem's couch to lye down.  
  
"Bloody understatement of the year," replied Spike.  
  
"Oh Spike, is it this slayer of yours again?" Clem asked.  
  
Spike could only respond by quietly laughing at himself as Clem gave him a puzzled look.  
  
  
  
Buffy came into her house around 3:00am. She found Dawn asleep on the couch with some old black and white horror movie playing. When Buffy reach down to turn it off she must have startled Dawn because she heard her ask, "Anything interesting go down tonight?"  
  
Buffy replied, "Well, I did see.just some vamps. You know the usual."  
  
Dawn smiled, "Ya, I know."  
  
Smiling back Buffy said, "C'mon, go to bed. I gotta think about some stuff."  
  
Dawn left Buffy alone with her thoughts as she walked up the stairs.  
  
As Buffy sat there she couldn't keep her mind off Spike. He said he was sorry. "Is it possible that this soulless monster has changed?"  
  
  
  
Buffy awoke the next morning realizing that it was almost noon. "Crap," she though as she jumped up, "Dawn's late for school." Buffy ran up the stairs to find that Dawn wasn't in her room.  
  
"Dawn-awn," Buffy yelled.  
  
After no response Buffy figured Dawn must have gone to school by herself. "Hm, she's getting more responsible than I though," she thought to herself.  
  
As Buffy began to make herself breakfast she was reminded of Spike. He seemed different and it wasn't just the new look. She couldn't figure it out, but she knew it was defiantly something big.  
  
  
  
Spike hadn't slept all last night and it wasn't just Clem's snoring. He hadn't had a descent night's sleep in months. He'd been torturing himself with memories of his unlife. For 119 years Spike had offered pain to almost everyone he knew and he enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
  
  
London, 1880; "Hey pop," announced William as he saw his father climb out of a train car.  
  
"William, my boy, I never thought I'd see ye again," William's father said running up to his son.  
  
"Been a while," William said smiling, "I want you to meet some mates of mine."  
  
"Yes, anything my boy. I can't wait tell your mother about ya," replied his father.  
  
William took his father over to where three people were standing; a tall dark haired man with two younger-looking women, one blonde, the other brunette. Pointing to each of them William said, "This is Angelus, Darla, and my lovely bird, Drusilla."  
  
His father took Darla's and Drusilla's hands and lightly kissed them. "Charmed," he said as they both curtsied.  
  
"Ooh," Drusilla, "it's time to celebrate my William's party."  
  
"William what does she me." he asked turning around, but cut himself off when he saw his son's, now demonic, visage. "William, what's happened te ya?" he said backing away slightly until he hit Angelus. When he turned around he noticed the other three's faces were now in the same demonic form.  
  
"Well pop, it real interesting. Remember me baby sis?" Not caring to wait far an answer William and the others start backing William's father towards the train tracks. "Well," he continued smiling, "seems vampires are real. Seem they killed poor William too."  
  
While backing away William's father stumbled onto the tracks. "My boy, I'm so very sorry," he said beginning to cry.  
  
"Don't be sorry for me pop," he said as he backhanded his father. 'Boy this brings back memories," he said as he punched his father again. "But something's missing." William quickly picked up a large railway spike. "Ah there it is," his face lit up, "and by the way - its Spike now," he stated just before he jammed the spike through his father's skull.  
  
Angelus walked up to Spike and patted him on the back and with a thick Irish accent said "Well William, time to eat. Killing fathers always gives me an appitite."  
  
Spike just smiled as their faces turned normal and they walked off towards the city.  
  
  
  
Sunnydale, 2002; Spike just shuttered as the memory of one of his earliest kills came rushing through him. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Turning off the television Clem began to complain to Spike. "Spike, what wrong? You've been so moody ever since you came back."  
  
"Tell me what do you think the slayer deserves above all?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't understand," Clem answered.  
  
Ignoring what Clem had said Spike continued to ask questions to no one in particular. "You ever think another go with a vamp with a soul would be it?"  
  
Realizing what Spike meant Clem asked, "How is that possible?"  
  
"Ever 'ear of a demon, in Africa, grants destiny. That is to say, he pushes it forward," Spike said.  
  
"So it was your destiny to have a soul?" Clem asked trying to figure out what had happened to someone he considered his best friend.  
  
"Seems so," Spike said, "never thought I'd see the day when I lost my soul."  
  
  
  
London, 1880; Inside a Victorian Parlor William sat composing poetry off in the corner of a dinner party as a waiter approached him offering hors d'oeurvres.  
  
Ignoring the purpose of the waiter's visit William asked, "Oh, quickly! What's another word for gleaming? It's a perfectly perfect word," he continued, "as many words go but the bother is nothing rhymes, you see." The waiter smiled mockingly as a young dark haired woman entered the party.  
  
"Cecily." William whispered as he turned to his poem with renewed purpose. After jotting down several lines he got up to move through the party towards her.  
  
As William walked toward Cecily a young dark haired male aristocrat interrupted him. "Ah, William, Favour us with your opinion," he said with a London accent, "what do you make of this rash of disappearances sweeping through our town? Animals or thieves?"  
  
"I prefer not to think of such dark, ugly business at all. That's what the police are for," answered William with a glance towards Cecily, "I prefer placing my energies into creating things of beauty.  
  
As more aristocrats join the conversation a blond haired gentleman in his mid-30s grabbed the piece of paper William was holding as he announced, "I see. Well don't withhold William."  
  
His female companion finished for him, "Rescue us from a dreary topic."  
  
Making a quiet attempt to get it back William begged, "Careful. The inks still wet, please, it's not finished."  
  
"Don't be shy," said the blond aristocrat as he began to read William's poem, "My heart expands 'tis grown a bulge in it/inspired by your beauty, effulgent." At hearing the word everyone began to laugh. "Effulgent?" the brown haired man continued, "And that's actually one of his better compositions."  
  
Angered William snatched the poem as he glanced toward Cecily. Noticing she was walking away he ran to cut her off.  
  
When he got to her, he pulled her over to the side and in one word asked permission to speak. "Cecily?"  
  
She quickly turned and sighed in a very American accent for the area in which she was presently living, "Oh. Leave me alone."  
  
William quickly said, "Oh, they're vulgarians," referring to the other guests, "they're not like you and I."  
  
Trying to comprehend what the man before her had just said Cecily asked, "You and I? I'm going to ask you a very personal question and I demand an honest answer. Do you understand? After a quick nod she continued, "Your poetry, it's.they're.not written about me, are they?"  
  
"They're about how I feel," William replied.  
  
"Yes, but are they about me?" she asked again.  
  
William hesitated before saying, "Every syllable."  
  
"Oh my," she said almost losing breath at answer.  
  
Trying not to scare her away he continued, "Oh, I know it's sudden and.please, if they're no good, they're only words but.the feeling behind them.I love you, Cecily."  
  
"Please stop!" she begged.  
  
Ignoring her he continued, "I know I'm a bad poet but I'm a good man and all I ask is that." He took a deep breath before continue, "that you try to see me."  
  
Having enough of this Cecily finally cut him off, "I do see. That's the problem. You're nothing to me, William. You're beneath me." Cecily than got and walked away leaving William in tears before he got up and ran out into the streets.  
  
  
  
Stumbling through the streets William began ripping up his poems until he bumped into a group of passers-by, causing him to drop his pages. "Watch where you're going!" he yelled as bent down to pick up the torn sheets before heading a nearby alley.  
  
"And I wonder.what possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and brought this dashing stranger to tears."  
  
Without turning his head to see who the strange at the mouth of the alley was coming from William just muttered, "Nothing. I wish to be alone."  
  
Ignoring him she continued, "Oh, I see you. A man surrounded by fools who cannot see his strength, his vision, his glory." Nervous William began to back away, but she just continued. "That and burning baby fish swimming all around your head.  
  
"That's quite close enough," William warned, "I've heard tales of London pickpockets. You'll not be getting my purse."  
  
Laughing at the ridiculous comment Drusilla said, "Don't need a purse." Than as she pointed to his heart and head in succession Drusilla commented, "Your wealth lies here.and here. In the spirit and.imagination. You walk in worlds others can't begin to imagine."  
  
Riveted by the insight into his character William gasped, "Oh yes! I mean, no. I mean.mother's expecting me."  
  
Snapping open the collar of his shirt she whispered into his ear, "I see what you want. Something glowing and glistening. Something.effulgent."  
  
Beside himself at her use of the word 'effulgent,' William could only stare at her in shock.  
  
"Do you want it?" she asked.  
  
Never wanting anything more in his short existence William replied, "Oh yes!" As she pulled his hand to her chest he continued, "oh my, yes!"  
  
As Drusilla lowered her face for a moment her fangs descended. As William tried to back off more confused than scared Drusilla pulled his neck towards her mouth. Then as she sunk her teeth into his neck William's cries of pain quickly became moans of pleasure as his human existence ended.  
  
  
  
Sunnydale, 2002; "It was her fault!" yelled Spike.  
  
"What's whose fault?" Clem asked.  
  
"She made me a monster. She took away my soul," Spike accused getting angrier.  
  
"Who?" Clem repeated.  
  
"Drusilla." he hissed out slowly.  
  
"Who?" Clem asked again.  
  
"Bloody sire," Spike stated.  
  
"Oh," was all Clem could say understanding fully Spike's well placed anger. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Last stop Sunnydale," yelled the conductor as a train pulled into Sunnydale at the stroke of sundown.  
  
As Drusilla walked down the steps on the train she didn't even bother to acknowledge the conductor. She just hummed trapped in her own world.  
  
Noticing that she was the only one coming off the train he ran in to see what was going on. When he found that the car was filled with dead bodies and those not dead were huddling in fear. "Miss, excuse me!" he yelled hanging out the door, "someone stop her!"  
  
Drusilla had already turned the corner to make her way to see 'an old flame.'  
  
"Today a dozen people were found murdered on a train arriving here in Sunnydale from Anaheim. No word as of yet who may have done this, but the SDPD are searching for a woman in her mid-20s fitting the description," a news anchor said as an artists rendering of Drusilla was put on the screen.  
  
Buffy quickly jolted up yelling, "Whoever is currently living in my house come here right now!"  
  
As Willow and Giles ran into the living room Dawn followed asking, "What Buffy? What is it?"  
  
"We have a big problem," Buffy answered.  
  
"Again I ask what is it?" Dawn repeated.  
  
"Drusilla's back," Buffy stated.  
  
"Oh dear," Giles said.  
  
"My thought exactly," stated Buffy.  
  
"Okay, its all and dandy that she's here, noticing the others looking at her she corrected, "well not fine and dandy. It's very, very bad. But more to the point.why is she here?"  
  
"Good point," said Giles.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn continued, "Spike's gone. Why would Drusilla come back?"  
  
"It is possible she's not aware of Spike's departure," Giles said in his undoubtedly British tone.  
  
Noticing the looks on Buffy's face Dawn quietly asked her, "Buffy? What is it?"  
  
"Guys," Buffy said before taking a deep breath, "Spike is back. I saw him the other night during patrol."  
  
The girls just stared at her as Giles took of his glasses and began to clean them.  
  
"Hey everybody," Xander said walking into the house. Everyone turned to look at him when he just smiled, "hey, what is it? What did I miss?"  
  
South America, 1998; "Why can't you kill her," Drusilla argued with Spike.  
  
"You're the one you keeps bringing her up," Spike retorted, "I haven't said a word about the bloody slayer since we left California. She on the other side of the planet, Dru!  
  
"But you lying!" Drusilla answered continuing the argument, "I can still see her floating all around you, laughing. Why? Why won't you push her away?"  
  
"But I did pet. I did it for you. You keep punishing me. Carrying on with creatures like this," Spike said referring to the tall chaos demon with antlers dripping of ooze who was holding a beer.  
  
Cutting in the chaos demon said, "Okay you guys obviously have a thing going on here."  
  
Strengthening her argument Drusilla said, "I have to my pleasures Spike. You taste like ashes."  
  
Once again referring to the chaos demon Spike yelled, "So this is my fault now?"  
  
Finally getting the idea to leave the chaos demon said, "I didn't know she was somebody," when Spike shot him a 'sod off' look. "I should take off."  
  
"Yeah, why don't you do that?" Spike said harshly as the chaos demon blows Drusilla a kiss and walks off.  
  
At her last straw Drusilla yells, "You can't blame the ghoul, Spike. You're all covered with her. I look at you." pausing for a moment she continued, "all I see is the slayer."  
  
Sunnydale, 2002; "My dear heart it's been too long," announced Drusilla as she opened the door to Spike's crypt.  
  
"Bloody hell," muttered Spike as he rolled off a couch that now belonged to Clem to land kneeling looking up at her. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Um.hey," said Clem trying to cut through the tension he could feel just watching the two ex-lovers in front of him. Putting his hand out for Drusilla to shake he said, "I'm Clem." pausing he continued, "you are?"  
  
Drusilla simply stared blankly at Clem before turning her attention back to Spike.  
  
In a very grim tone Spike said, "Clem, meet Drusilla. Dru - Clem."  
  
"Oh," whispered Clem, "I'll, uh, be back, well later. Um.bye Drusilla very nice to meet you," he rambled as he just stumbled out the door.  
  
"Well now that that's over. Why'd you come back Dru?"  
  
"You're screwing with me right?" Xander asked all four of them. When Buffy lowered her head unable to look at him out of sheer embarrassment for what had occurred between her and Spike, Xander knew it was all too true. "And you guys knew?" he asked the others.  
  
"Just found out now," replied Dawn.  
  
"Buffy I just need to know one thing," demanded Xander.  
  
"Uh huh?" she asked.  
  
"Is this an Angel deal? Your not getting back with Spike now are you?" Xander asked knowing it was on everyone's mind.  
  
"That's a negative. I only saw him once. When he came to see me," said Buffy knowing that was exactly what he wanted to hear.  
  
"Good," said Xander, "now let's go kill him."  
  
"Doesn't work that way Xander," Buffy said giving Xander a stern look.  
  
"Look Buffy," Xander said beginning to raise his voice, "I don't have to remind anyone in this room what Spike tried to do to you."  
  
"No.no you don't," Buffy said lowering her voice as the memory of Spike's attempted rape of her came flushing back through her.  
  
"Since when Buff? Didn't he do something wrong and isn't he, well.evil?" Xander asked mockingly.  
  
"Still." Buffy said losing this argument.  
  
"Fine Buff," Xander said turning around and walking out the door, "but are you gonna stop me?"  
  
Buffy knew what to do. She wasn't prepared to kill Spike, but she wasn't going to stop Xander either. She just looked away from him, allowing him to leave without so much as a 'good luck.' 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"My heart." Drusilla cooed raising her hand to Spike's face.  
  
Snapping his head away from her touch he said in a harsh voice, "Quit it Dru. Just tell me why you're here and I'll consider not killing you."  
  
Slowly pulling her hand towards herself she asks, "Oh deary.what possibly could have occurred to make you think in such a way? Oh, I know what it is," she continued 'tisk-tisking,' "it was that nasty slayer. Wasn't it?"  
  
"Geez Dru. This has nothing to do with her. She can't even stand to be around me," he said sadly.  
  
Slamming open the door brandishing a stake Xander yelled, "But lucky for me I'm willing to put up with another thirty seconds."  
  
Drusilla than punched him knocking him out, "Sorry deary. I can't let you hurt my Spike."  
  
"Dru," Spike yelled, "I've had enough. Just tell me why you're here."  
  
I'm here for you dear.to come with me," she said, "I miss our family. Come with me, back to Prague."  
  
Don't be stupid Dru. I have a life here," Spike said.  
  
"But it's all different now. I can feel it. I can sense you pain.your soul," Dru said, "don't worry. I'm can help you." As she leaned next to his ear she continued, "to lose you soul."  
  
"Are you serious Dru?" he asked "Can it be done." Stumbling on his words he corrected himself, "I mean no Dru. I'm a changed man. I AM A MAN NOW!"  
  
Laughing Drusilla said, "Oh Spike, you don't mean that. I know how you miss it.the kill, the hunt, the taste."  
  
"What of it," he snapped.  
  
Lifting Xander up and offering his neck she said, "You can start here."  
  
Yorkshire, 1880; "Perhaps it's my advancing years that make me so forgetful, William. Remind me. Why don't we kill you?" Angelus said as he gripped Spike's neck, choking him.  
  
".ike," Spike choked out.  
  
"What's that?" Angelus asked as he released Spike in disgust.  
  
"It's Spike now," he said getting angry, "You'd do well to remember it mate."  
  
As Angelus calmed down he said, "I'm not your mate. And when did you start talking like that?"  
  
Before Spike could answer Darla joined Angelus' verbal assault on Spike. "Look, we barely got of London alive because of you. Everywhere we go, it the same story and now."  
  
"You've got me and my women hiding in the luxury of a mine shaft, all because William the Bloody like the attention," said Angelus finishing Darla's sentence. "This is not the reputation we need."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I sully our good name?" Spike asked after taking a deep swig from his bottle of wine, "We're vampires."  
  
"All the more reason to use a certain amount of finesse," demanded Angelus.  
  
"Bollocks!" Spike yelled, "That stuff's for the frilly cuffs-and-collars crowd. I'll take a good brawl any day."  
  
Approaching Spike menacingly Angelus said, "And every time you do, we become the hunted."  
  
Beginning to get angry with Angelus Spike steps p to him saying, "Yeah, you know what I prefer to being hunted? Getting caught."  
  
"That's brilliant strategy really.pure cunning," Angelus said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Sod off!" yelled Spike when he started laughing, "Come on. When was the last time you unleashed it? All out fight in a mob, back against the wall, nothing but fists and fangs? Don't you ever get tired of fights you know you're going to win?"  
  
Beginning to get frustrated with Spike's attitude Angelus began to talk more sternly, "No. A real kill. A good kill. It takes pure artistry. Without that, we're just animals.  
  
"Poofter!" Spike said reaching frustration himself. With Angelus shoved Spike down on his back, at the same time grabbing a makeshift stake and placing it right at his heart. "Now you're getting' it!" Spike said while smiling at Angelus' uncharacteristic show of emotion.  
  
Frustrated by Spike's reaction Angelus dropped the stake and clearly warned him, "You can't keep this up forever. If I can't teach you, maybe someday an angry crowd will. That.or the Slayer."  
  
Suddenly interested for the first time in his unlife he shot up saying, "What's a Slayer?"  
  
Sunnydale, 2002; "It's been to long Buffy."  
  
"I know Dawn," Buffy said knowing that if Xander was going to kill Spike he would have come back to gloat by now. "All right," she stated firmly, "I'm going alone."  
  
Willow jumped in, "Buffy, if he's not back, there could be something wrong."  
  
"I know Will. I know all you worry about me. But if this is a Spike issue, it makes it my problem," Buffy said as they glanced each other knowing there wasn't any use in trying to change her mind.  
  
As Buffy turned around Giles put his hand on her shoulder. "Be careful," was all he knew to say.  
  
Buffy just smiled at her father figure saying, "You know me." Then she turned around and left her home.  
  
  
  
NOTE: I didn't get a posting for my last chapter. So I'm just wondering if anyone is reading it. If so could whoever is please post so. If I don't get any soon, I'll just end it as soon as possible. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"Spike. We need to talk. NOW!"  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike said sarcastically, "now the party can really get started."  
  
"Spike, let's just. Drusilla," Buffy said at the moment she realized that something wasn't going down right. "Ah, and there's Xander, knocked out as usual."  
  
"It's not what it looks like Buffy," Spike said hoping to defend himself.  
  
"No, Spike? It's not?" Buffy retorted, "Because it looks to me like you and your, not all that sane, party girl are having a homecoming party with my friend. Who happens to not yet be conscious."  
  
"Pretty, pretty slayer. You're ruining my party," Drusilla said her not quite sane way.  
  
"Ignore her pet. Please just listen to me," Spike pleaded to Buffy.  
  
"Spike," Buffy asked, "why after what you've done would I listen to you?"  
  
"Dr-Drusilla." Xander slurred.  
  
"XANDER, GET OUT OF HERE!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Huh." Xander drawled on.  
  
"LEAVE!" Buffy yelled again.  
  
Realizing what going on Xander got up and ran to Buffy's side.  
  
"Don't worry Buffy. I got your back," Xander assured her.  
  
"Dammit Xander," Buffy said as she finally through him out the door.  
  
"Slayer," Spike said taking an unneeded deep breath, "please, I need you to know how I feel."  
  
"Yeah Spike," Buffy said, "we've both been there and done that. You're sorry; you love me; you promise never to try to rape me again."  
  
Feeling only pain in his heart at the memory Spike said, "Listen luv."  
  
At that point Drusilla jumped in, "Oh, tut, tut, my Spike won't tell his little slayer."  
  
"Tell me what?" Buffy asked in an almost sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oh, my little Spike is ashamed." Drusilla went on, ".ashamed of his soul."  
  
As Xander walked into his house after walked home from Spike's crypt he quickly grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch. "That son of a bitch," Xander began to mumble to himself.  
  
In a sudden flash of smoke and lightning Anya appears standing in front of him.  
  
"The fact that I'm not surprised just goes to show you the logic of my life."  
  
"Xander." Anya began, "I'm here to help you."  
  
"I'm not wishing for anything Anya," Xander said sternly.  
  
"Just listen to me," she said, " I wouldn't be here if I didn't care." When he just stared blankly at her, she decided to go on. "This whole Buffy thing of yours is going to far."  
  
"Get out," Xander cut her off.  
  
Ignoring him Anya continued, "I always saw it when you were with me. And now tonight - well you were nearly killed."  
  
"I was there," Xander said coldly.  
  
"Fine Xander," Anya continued, "just remember I'm the one who came here to warn you. not her." With that in another flash of smoke and lightning Anya was gone again.  
  
Xander just ignored her, taking another sip from his Moose Head.  
  
Sunnydale, 1999; As Spike gets up to Buffy's dorm room at Stevenson Hall he knocks waiting for an invitation.  
  
"Come in," Willow says as Spike walks in. Alarmed she gets up quickly, "Spike! Wh-what do you want? Uh, a spell? I can do that." At that point she quickly tries to run past Spike, but is stopped when he throws her against her dresser.  
  
As he walks over to her he says very calmly, "I'll give you a choice. Now I'm gonna kill you. No choice in that. But. I can let you stay dead. Or. Bring you back, to be like me."  
  
Thinking of anything to say all she can think of is, "I-I'll scream."  
  
"Bonus," Spike teased.  
  
When Willow began to scream, Spike tossed her onto the bed and turned the radio up to a blaring level. Than all Willow could see was Spike move down to Willow's neck in an attempt to bite her, as she screamed, "No!"  
  
.  
  
Without a warning Spike through his head back, grabbing his skull as the first of many migraines washed through him. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Sunnydale, 2002; "A soul?" Buffy asked, "How?  
  
"Listen Luv." Spike said.  
  
"Just tell me!" Buffy said raising her voice as Drusilla began to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
"Buffy - there was this demon," Spike said. "He gave me my destiny, decades, or even centuries before it was supposes to happen." Spike hung his head unable to make eye contact with the woman he loved.  
  
"So, what are you telling me Spike? You're the new Angel?" Buffy asked doing her best attempt to bring some humour to the situation.  
  
"I'm serious Buffy," Spike stated sternly.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
Laughing out loud Drusilla sing-songed, "I know why."  
  
"Dru!" Spike quickly scolded as she continued to laugh.  
  
"Tell me Spike!" Buffy said loosing patience.  
  
Very calmly Spike slowly said, "For you Buffy. It's what you deserve."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked in somewhat shock.  
  
"He loves you." Drusilla continued to sing. "Spike. loves you."  
  
Repeating what Drusilla said only saner this time. "It's because I love you pet. I needed you to be with me. Like with Angel."  
  
  
  
Sunnydale, 2000;  
  
Spike wakes up when he hears Buffy slams open the door to his crypt and stomps in. "Should have known it was you. Been nearly six hours," Spike said.  
  
"Well, it would've been less if I wasn't busy cleaning up your mess," Buffy quickly shot at him.  
  
"My mess?" Spike asked confused, "I just borrowed the doc. The mess is yours, Slayer. Yours and the boy's."  
  
As Buffy removes a stake from her back pocket and walks toward Spike, he gives her a look of utter shock. "Spike, you're a killer. And I shoulda done this years ago."  
  
Staring her straight in the eyes, without any shed of fear he says, "You know what? Do it. Bloody just do it."  
  
"What?" she asks confused at his response.  
  
Repeating himself, he says, "End. my. torment. Seeing you, everywhere I go every time I turn around. Take me. out of a world. that has you in it!" Removing his shirt and throwing it violently to the floor he yelled, "Just kill me!"  
  
Buffy looks at him dumbfounded for a moment when she raises the stake and lunges toward his chest as he closes his eyes in a hard wince. When he opens his eyes seconds later he realizes that, not only did Buffy not kill him, but appears to be staring straight into his eyes. Than without any warning Spike grabs Buffy by the upper arms as they begin to kiss passionately. After several minutes Buffy pulls back with a little noise of dismay, Buffy brings her hand up to cover her mouth. Both panting, they now just stare into each other's eyes. After a few moments, Buffy drops her hand from her mouth as she reaches to pull Spike's lips down to her's. As they engage in a second kiss, more passionate this time, Spike brings his hands up to clutch her back as he kisses all over her cheek and side of her neck.  
  
As they stand with lips not inches apart Buffy pants, "Spike. I want you."  
  
Muffled against her neck he responds, "Buffy I love you." Pulling back, realizing what he just all he can do is repeat himself, "I love you so much."  
  
  
  
Spike quickly shoot up in a bed shared with Harmony as he screams, "Oh, no. Please, no."  
  
  
  
Notes: I want to apologize to everyone for how long this took me. With school and everything going on, it's hard to actually get some time to write. I would also like to know if anyone (not marys-a-thinker, not that I have anything against you) wants me to continue writing. With the new season started, my Spike is obviously not how he turned out. But if people want me to continue, I'll go right ahead. And also, sorry for such a short chapter. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
As a slim, blonde figure stepped out of a powder blue Cadilac she turned to her companion, "Lyle, tell me again why we're back in Sunnydale?"  
  
"The slayer," he responded, "we're here to kill the slayer."  
  
"Yeah that's what Spike always said," she told him sarcastically.  
  
"Well I'm not Spike!" Lyle yelled, "Besides she owes me for what happen to Tecter 'n Candy."  
  
"Tecter 'n Candy. Tecter 'n Candy," she mocked, "All you ever talk about is your dumb brother and stupid wife."  
  
"You don' talk 'bout her li." he began to yell again.  
  
"Fine, fine, not stupid," she defended, "But you always talk about her. Sometimes I don't even think you love me."  
  
Embracing her, he said, "You know I live you baby. It's always gonna be you and me. Now c'mon, let's go kill us a slayer."  
  
"I love you Lyle."  
  
"I love you Harmony."  
  
"Angel? Are you still on him? I mean c'mon Spike; you still think I'm in love with him?"  
  
Spike was at a loss. "What do you mean? I thought you."  
  
Drusilla immediately cut him off singing, "Angel, Angel, where's your little Angel."  
  
Ignoring her Buffy went back to Spike. "You though I love him still? Spike, get real, how long as it been? Four years? Be realistic. I mean all those time you and me were together, do you think, it was Angel on my mind or you?"  
  
"What're you trying to Buffy?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes Buffy, what exactly are you trying to say?"  
  
Everyone quickly turned their heads to find Harmony standing in the crypt doorway with Lyle Gorch standing behind her.  
  
Sunnydale, 1999; Giles and Oz help Willow up through a hole into a cavernous crypt filled with jewels and gold; better known as the Fortune of Amara. Sitting in the corner with her head buried in her hands and tears streaming down her face is Harmony. "Being a vampire sucks," she whined as she vamps out and attacks with a fierce growl.  
  
On instinct Willow quickly yells, "Back!" forcing Harmony to stumble backward and collect herself.  
  
With Harmony now at bay Giles steps a little closer and asks, "Harmony, where's Spike? Has he had the Gem?"  
  
Nodding, Harmony says, "He staked me, then took it. He tried to take it right off my finger. Like I wouldn't have just given it to him. I would have given him anything he wanted. He was my platinum baby and I loved him."  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTES: I'm sure everyone is used to how long it takes me to get these done. But I'm gonna apologize anyway. Sorry. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Sunnydale, 1997; Spike walks up the aisle of an old, torn-down, abandoned church carrying an incense censor. Upon the altar Drusilla is tied at the waist to Angel with their right hands strapped to each other. As Spike reaches the altar he begins to chant, "Eligor. I name thee. Bringer of war, poisoners, pariahs, grand obscenity. Eligor, wretched master of decay, bring your black medicine."  
  
Repeating him, Drusilla whispers, "Black medicine."  
  
Setting down the incense censor, with gloved hands, Spike lifts up a large gold cross; previously owned by vampire master, Du Lac. Spike yells, "Come," as he turns the upside down. He than continues to chant, "Restore your most impious, murderous child."  
  
Drusilla once again repeating Spike, whispers, "Murderous child."  
  
Spike grabs the downward-pointing tip of the cross with his other hand and yanks it down, pulling out a dagger. As he lays the cross back against on the altar he begins to chant again. "From the blood of the sire she is risen, From the blood f the sire she shall rise again." With one swift stroke Spike stabs the blade through the pair's attached hands. As Angel screams in agony a blindingly bright pink light emanates from their wounds. As a pulse of energy spreads out and the light dies back into a faint glimmer, Angel leans forward bracing himself on Drusilla. With Angel leaning towards her, she drops backward as his energy flows into her. "Right than!" Spike announced turning his back to them, "Now we just let them come to a simmering boil, and remove to a low flame."  
  
Sunnydale, 2002; Turning toward the doorway Buffy broke out laughing. "And now we have Harmony."  
  
"Hey," Harmony yelled, "stop laughing. We're here to kill you."  
  
"We?" she questioned. When Harmony's companion stepped out from behind her she said, "Oh, Lyle Gorch. Now the real party can get started." With that Buffy quickly snapped a steak from coat, throwing it into Lyle's heart, causing him to explode as Harmony stared blankly.  
  
"Pretty speckles of sand, "Drusilla cut in, "falling to the ground." She than quickly turned around scratching Harmony's cheek.  
  
"Hay you bitch," Harmony screeched as she dove at Drusilla.  
  
"Think we should help?" Buffy teased. And for the first time since getting soul, Spike smiled.  
  
China, 1900; Spike's head snaps back after being kicked in the face by his opponent, the Slayer. Upon regaining his composure, he tries to duck out of the way of her sword, but is slashed just above his left eyebrow causing blood to spill down his face, as he laugh about the situation. As Spike dodges another swipe of the Slayer's sword he jokes, "Just like I pictured it. This good for you?" Coming back at him, the Slayer charges him, sword whickering through the air in a deadly blur. Spike dodges every swing before viciously backhanding her, causing her to lose grip on the sword. The Slayer, now going hand-to-hand with Spike, lands several kicks and punches to his head, serving to only further enrage the vampire. He beats backs on her, but begins to once again lose ground. Backing him up against a support column, she jams her foot into his throat, pinning him there. She raises a stake, poised to strike the killing blow when an explosion outside blasts part of the temple wall inward, the concussion breaking her hold on Spike. Spike goes on the offensive, knocking the stake from her hand. As the Slayer bends to retrieve it, Spike seizes her arm and wrenches it behind her back. He pulls the hapless girl to him and sinks his fangs deep into her neck, as the Slayer gasps in pain as her life drains away. He than turns her towards him to watch her life drain slowly away from her eyes.  
  
With her last breath, she speaks to him in Chinese, saying, "Tell my mother I'm sorry."  
  
As Spike dropped her dead body to the ground, licking his lips with please he said, "I'm sorry love, I don't speak Chinese." And than to himself he mumbles, "A fella could get used to this."  
  
  
  
NOTE: Hope you enjoy it. Chapter nine is coming up. And it should be completed soon after that. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Sunnydale, 2002; With Drusilla and Harmony continuing to fight, Spike made his way towards Buffy. "Seriously pet. They could tear the place apart."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Buffy says, "Alright."  
  
As the two jump in, Spike grabbing Drusilla and Buffy grabbing Harmony. "That's it!" Buffy yelled. "I've had enough of you two. In fact," raising her stake Buffy continues, "I don't know why I have let stay alive this long."  
  
Harmony quickly cut in, "Now Buffy, I know I'm totally your archenemy. But there's no need to kill me."  
  
"Oh shut up Harmony!" Buffy says jamming the stake into Harmony's heart, "I've wanted to do that since high school."  
  
"Buffy? Do you really think that was necessary?" Spike asked.  
  
Drusilla cut in before Buffy could answer, "Pretty little blonde girl. first ashes. than dust. gone to the land of forever."  
  
Sunnydale, 7 Months Ago; Standing outside the police station in the middle of the night with squad cars passing back and forth and various officers going in and out, Buffy and Spike are arguing. "What do you think your doing?" Spike asks.  
  
With as little emotion as possible Buffy says, "The right thing. For once."  
  
Hurrying up behind her, "Spike grabs Buffy's shoulders. As he attempts to spin her around, she struggles, causing her to fall to the ground. "Sorry Luv," Spike pleaded to Buffy as she began to get back up again, "Can't let you do that."  
  
"I have to tell them what happened," she responded.  
  
Trying to convince her that the situation isn't as grave as she thinks it is, Spike yells, "Nothing happened."  
  
"I killed that girl," Buffy yells back with an expression of shock on her face.  
  
Now rationalizing the situation, Spike tells her, "Demons in the woods? Time going wonky? They won't believe you."  
  
"I'll show them," she responded.  
  
Coolly he asked, "Show them what?"  
  
Now realizing what he's referring to, Buffy expression turns to one of anger. "What did you do?"  
  
Reiterating what he said, "I took care of it."  
  
Now getting very angry, Buffy began to yell, "What. did you do?!"  
  
Firmly Spike explained himself. "What I had to. I went back and I took care of it. It doesn't matter now. No one will ever find her."  
  
Suddenly cutting into Buffy's and Spike's conversation a cop says, "Where'd they find her?"  
  
Another responds, "The river. She washed up half a mile from the cementary."  
  
Just rolling his eyes in disgust Spike mutters to himself, "Oh. balls."  
  
Sunnydale, Present Day; Buffy looks over to Drusilla again, "Do you ever stop talking?"  
  
"'Fraid not Luv," Spike cut in.  
  
"I'm pretty all over!" Drusilla cut in singing.  
  
Having enough, Buffy began moving in, "That's it! I've had enough of you! And enough of your obsession with Spike!" Taking fists and kicks Drusilla tried in vain to fight back.  
  
"Damnit," Spike muttered as moved to separate the only two women he'd ever loved in his very long life.  
  
"Spike what exactly are you doing?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"It's over Dru. Leave. You don't belong here. And you don't belong with me anymore," Spike stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Poor, poor Spikey," Drusilla stated. "Your lost. So very forever lost... Maybe I'll check on Daddy." she said draping away.  
  
Africa, 3 Months Ago; Spike lays on his back, beaten and bloody, as he focuses on the figure above him.  
  
"You have endured the required trials," the figure stated.  
  
"Bloody right I have," Spike stated weekly. "So give me what I want. Make me what I was. So Buffy can get what she deserves."  
  
"Very well," the figure said moving its hand to Spike's chest. "I will return to you. your soul."  
  
Sunnydale, 2002; "Listen. Buffy, I'm sorry about all-" Spike began to say before getting cut off.  
  
"Spike. It doesn't matter Its just you and me here now." Buffy whispered pulling Spike lips to her's.  
  
THE END  
  
NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to finish this. And sorry it was so rushed. But with the summer here, I have time to right. And I plan on it. Look for a post-Chosen story revolving around Willow and Xander (non-ship) coming up next. 


End file.
